One measure of the potential usefulness of an oral dosage form of a pharmaceutical agent is the bioavailability observed after oral administration of the dosage form. Various factors can affect the bioavailability of a drug when administered orally. These factors include aqueous solubility, drug absorption throughout the gastrointestinal tract, dosage strength, and first pass effect. Aqueous solubility is one of the most important of these factors. When a drug has poor aqueous solubility, attempts are often made to identify salts or other derivatives of the drug which have improved aqueous solubility. When a salt or other derivative of the drug is identified which has good aqueous solubility, it is generally accepted that an aqueous solution formulation of this salt or derivative will provide the optimum oral bioavailability. The bioavailability of the aqueous oral solution formulation of a drug is then generally used as the standard or ideal bioavailability against which other oral dosage forms are measured.
For a variety of reasons, including patient compliance and taste masking, a solid dosage form, such as a capsule or tablet, is usually preferred over a liquid dosage form. However, oral solid dosage forms of a drug generally provide a lower bioavailability than oral solutions of the drug. One goal of the development of a suitable solid dosage form is to obtain a bioavailability of the drug that is as close as possible to the ideal bioavailability demonstrated by the oral aqueous solution formulation of the drug.
An alternative dosage form is a solid dispersion. The term solid dispersion refers to the dispersion of one or more active ingredients in an inert carrier or matrix at solid state prepared by the melting (or fusion), solvent, or melting-solvent methods. (Chiou and Riegelman, Journal of Pharmaceutical Sciences, 60, 1281 (1971)). The dispersion of a drug or drugs in a solid diluent by mechanical mixing is not included in this category. Solid dispersions may also be called solid-state dispersions.
Retroviral protease inhibiting compounds are useful for inhibiting HIV proteases in vitro and in vivo, and are useful for inhibiting HIV (human immunodeficiency virus) infections and for treating AIDS (acquired immunodeficiency syndrome). HIV protease inhibiting compounds typically are characterized by having poor oral bioavailability. Examples of HIV protease inhibiting compounds include 2S,3S,5S)-5-(N—(N—((N-methyl-N-((2-isopropyl-4-thiazolyl)methyl)amino)carbonyl)L-valinyl)amino-2-(N-((5-thiazolyl)methoxy-carbonyl)-amino)-amino-1,6-diphenyl-3-hydroxyhexane(ritonavir);    (2S,3S,5S)-2-(2,6-Dimethylphenoxyacetyl)amino-3-hydroxy-5-[2S-(1-tetrahydro-pyrimid-2-onyl)-3-methyl butanoyl]-amino-1,6-diphenylhexane (ABT-378);    N-(2(R)-hydroxy-1(S)-indanyl)-2(R)-phenylmethyl-4(S)-hydroxy-5-(1-(4-(3-pyridylmethyl)-2(S)—N′-(t-butylcarboxamido)-piperazinyl))-pentaneamide(indinavir);    N-tert-butyl-decahydro-2-[2(R)-hydroxy-4-phenyl-3(S)-[[N-(2-quinolylcarbonyl)-L-asparaginyl]amino]butyl]-(4aS,8aS)-isoquinoline-3(S)-carboxamide(saquinavir);    5(S)—Boc-amino-4(5)-hydroxy-6-phenyl-2(R) -phenylmethylhexanoyl-(L)-Val-(L)-Phe-morpholin-4-ylamide;    1-Naphthoxyacetyl-beta-methylthio-Ala-(2S,3S)-3-amino-2-hydroxy-4-butanoyl 1,3-thiazolidine-4-t-butylamide;    5-isoquinolinoxyacetyl-beta-methylthio-Ala-(2S,3S)-3-amino-2-hydroxy-4-butanoyl-1,3-thiazolidine-4-t-butylamide;    [1S-[1R—(R-),2S*])—N1[3-[[[(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino]carbonyl](2-methylpropyl)amino]-2-hydroxy-1-(phenylmethyl)propyl]-2-[(2-quinolinylcarbonyl)amino]-butanediamide;    VX-478; DMP-323; DMP-450; AG1343(nelfinavir);    BMS 186,318; SC-55389a; BILA 1096 BS; and U-140690, or combinations thereof.
While some drugs would be expected to have good solubility in organic solvents, it would not necessarily follow that oral administration of such a solution would give good bioavailability for the drug.
Polyethylene glycol (PEG) solid dispersion formulations are generally known to improve the dissolution and bioavailability of many compounds. However, Aungst et al. has recently demonstrated that this was unable to improve the bioavailability of an HIV protease inhibitor with a cyclic urea structural backbone, called DMP 323 (Aungst et al., International Journal of Pharmaceutics, 156, 79 (1997)).
In addition, some drugs tend to form crystals when placed in solution, which can be problematic during formulation.
Polyvinylpyrrolidone (PVP) is known to inhibit crystallization of drugs (Yohioka, M. et al., J. Pharm. Sci., 84, 983, 1995). However, prior to the instant invention, the incorporation of PVP into a second polymer matrix, such as polyethylene glycol, has never been established.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,875 teaches a process for the preparation of a stable pharmaceutical dipyridamole composition containing PVP.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,236 teaches a process for the preparation of a stable pharmaceutical composition with a high dissolution rate in the gastrointestinal tract containing PVP, wherein the pharmaceutical agent is hydroflumethiazide, dipyridamole, hydrochlorothiazide, cyclothiazide, cyclopenthiazide, polythiazide, methyldopa, spironolactone, quinidine, cyanidol, metronidazole, ibuprofen, naproxen, erythromycin, glaphenin, furosemide, suloctidil, nitrofurantoin, indomethacin, flavoxate, phenobarbitol, cyclandelate, ketoprofen, natridrofuryl, or triamterene.
Thus, it would be a significant contribution to the art to provide a stable solid dispersion pharmaceutical formulation which demonstrates a lack of crystallization.